The princess Demigod?
by SpawnofAnarion
Summary: It's a normal day at camp Half-blood. At least until Annabeth and Percy are sent by the gods to a land of fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, true love and... well, you get the picture.
1. Chapter 1: Two lost heroes

It was a normal day at camp half blood. The Stoll brothers had dumped an entire bucket of dead fish into the Aphrodite cabin's wardrobe, a couple new kids were trying in vain to climb the climbing wall (Wimps. Who can't take a little lava?), and Annabeth was trying to teach me the basics of architectural design. We were sitting near the practice arena. The sun was bright in the sky, and I was doing _Horribly_ so far. "No, Percy, you have to put the supports to the right side of the central column, so that the vertical force doesn't push the…" Gods she was hot. I mean, we only started dating about a week ago, but it was honestly the best week of my life. And it came right after the worst week of my life… "And what is this line here supposed to be?" she said, jerking me out of my train of thought. "It's, um… I think it's a… catwalk?" I said. "Wow, seaweed brain. I shudder to wonder what Olympus would look like if you'd designed it." But she smiled and kissed me like she always does when I do something stupid. I could of just stayed like that forever, but then a voice yelled, "Percy! Annabeth! I have a proph…" and then Rachel stopped, and as both Annabeth and I turned to watch, her mouth started to spew green smoke. Then she started to talk.

**"_In far off land, brave princess weeps_**

**_Her love will fall to deadly sleep_**

**_Three men go on their mission stark_**

**_Chased by man clothed all in dark_**

**_The aid of sea and owl will _**

**_Help unite the lovers still_**

**_If by the next day, the enemy hath fell_**

**_Then all in mortal lives be well_**

**_But if to the next day that man survives_**

**_Then he will destroy their mortal lives"_**

Rachel fell to the ground. We both hurriedly helped her back up. "What was that?" Annabeth said. "Did you just give us a quest?"

" Yes, she did." Said Apollo. "Whoa!" We all jumped in surprise. "What're you doing here, Apollo?" "Just stopping by." He said. "Also I need to transport you to a different time and place so you can fix a problem that might end up destroying an entire period of history because of an inter-dimensional interloper who has rejected the gods! Wow, that was a mouthful. Maybe I should make a Haiku about tha-"No, lord Apollo! I mean, you should hang onto your haiku's for… wait, what? What did you say?" " I said that… never mind. I'm just going to send you on your quest. Have fun!" "No, wait lord Apollo…" I managed to say. Then my vision went dark and I couldn't feel anything.

When I woke up, I was sitting in some ruins. I had Riptide in my hand, and I was wearing... wait, what! Instead of my usual clothes, I was wearing some thin, puffy white shirt, puffy black pants, a tight velvety sea green... doublet, I think, with tridents embroidered on it, tall black boots, a black cape and a black musketeer hat with a swan feather sticking out of it. Riptide was different too. I didn't realize it at first, but riptide's normal bronze glow was now a strange silvery sheen. "Annabeth, this is weird..." I started, but then I realized that she wasn't there. "Annabeth?" I called, but there was no answer. I was completely alone.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, my first thought was that I was on a pegasus, and Percy was taking me on a ride. but then I opened my eyes. I was sitting on the back of a strange horse, and a girl only a few years older than me was holding the reigns. "Who are you?" I said. "Oh, you're awake! Hello. My name is princess Buttercup. What's yours?" "Annabeth Chase." I groaned. I sat up and looked around me. The first thing I noticed was that we were in a forest. The second thing I noticed was that I was wearing some sort of weird renaissance leather vest and a simple wide sleeved white dress with owls embroidered on the sleeves. Getting over this fact, I asked, "So, where are we?" she replied, "Oh, we're in a forest in Florin, the kingdom I'm going to inherit when I marry the prince. Such beautiful weather we're having..." She continued to ramble on about this and that. I could tell that Buttercup was lacking in intelligence , but she was nice all the same.<p>

After awhile we were stopped by three figures. Alarms went off in my head immediately, because even though I was pretty sure they were mortals they looked dangerous. The short man in front said, "Hello, fine ladies. We are but humble entertainers at a local circus." Well, that was obviously a lie. The small man had a dagger, the wiry man had a rapier and looked like he could use it, and the giant? Well, he could be from a circus, but it seemed very unlikely. The man continued, "And we have lost our way. Could you point us to the nearest town?" Buttercup replied, "No, sir. I'm afraid there's no one for many miles.""Then there will be no one to here you scream." The giant moved forward, but I leaped off the back of the horse and drew my knife. The man with the rapier advanced with his sword drawn.

"Surrender, girl, you are no match for me." The man stated. I laughed at him and lunged within his guard. He frantically parried and danced backward, nimbly dodging every slash I made at him. I managed to back him up until he tripped over a tree root, and I closed in for the kill. But I paused before finishing him. I didn't want to kill anyone.

That pause defeated me, as I felt a huge fist latch on to my neck and hoist me up. My dagger fell out of my hand as I grasped futilely at the giant's hand. "We're out of time," The small man said. "Bring her too, we need to get out of here." I felt the giant hoist me onto his shoulders as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Eels, lots of eels

I had been walking for hours. I had decided that if I couldn't find Annabeth, I'd have to find a road, or a stream, or a town, or something. So I kept walking. Eventually, I stumbled onto a road. I was trying to decide which way to go, when the glint of shiny metal caught my eye. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was a dagger. Annabeth's dagger, the one that she always kept with her at all times, and would never drop unless forced to. I started to get worried. I looked around and saw giant footprints leading off into the distance. I set off at breakneck speed, and all I could think was "Oh gawd, something ate Annabeth!"

* * *

><p>"Owwwww." I woke up. My neck and back were aching. "Where am I?" I said. "Shhhh," said Buttercup, "they might hear you, they don't know you're awake." I opened my eyes. It was nighttime. We were on a small wooden ship, and the three men who'd kidnapped us were trying to sail. I say trying because they weren't doing it very well. I mean, I know my perspective was skewed since I was dating a guy who can sail a ship literally with a snap of his fingers, but come on. None of these people were close to being sailors.<p>

"Ahh, so you're awake." Said the short one. "Whe're in the middle of the Guilder channel, and unless you think you can out-swim killer eels, I suggest you stay onboard." He went back to talking to the others. "We'll reach the cliffs by dawn." The short man said. The Spaniard looked back the way they came. "Why are you doing that?" "You're sure no-one could have followed us?" The Spaniard said. "That would be inconceivable." The short man replied.

Buttercup spoke up. "Despite what you think, you will be caught, and the prince will see you all hanged." The short man coldly replied, "The life you should be worrying about on this ship isn't mine." "Leave her alone!" I said. "What are you planning on doing with us anyways?" "That is for me to know and you to guess." He replied. I looked over at the other two, but they avoided my eyes. The Spaniard looked back again. "Stop doing that! We can all relax It's almost over!" The short man said. "Are you sure no one is following us?" "As I told you it would be absolutely, positively, and in all other ways inconceivable! No one in Guilder knows what we've done, and no one in Florin could have gotten here so fast." He laid back. Then sat back up and said, "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?" The Spaniard casually replied, "Oh nothing… just I happened to suddenly look back and something was there." "What?" The short man said as he got up. I craned my neck to see. There was another small boat far behind us, it's small white sail clearly visible through the darkness. "It's probably just some local fisherman out for a pleasure cruise, at night, through eel infested waters…" Then there was a loud splash as Buttercup half-fell into the water.

* * *

><p>I finally found a landmark, a large channel, after getting lost twice. Strangely, no matter how many things my clothes caught on, they never seemed to rip. After catching my breath, I waded into the water. I could feel two ships only about a mile away, and jetted towards them at lightning speed.<p>

It looked like I found them just in time, because someone fell off the bigger boat as it came into view. Just as I came into view, I felt that weird 'I'm being watched' sensation, and I looked around me.

Eels.

Lots of Eels.

Lots of really, really big, razor-toothed, angry looking Eels.

_"Hi, Guys,"_ I said in eel-speak, _"Die, sssurfaccce dweller!" "Um, look, I'm the son of the sea god, so could I just get by this once-" "DIEEEE!"_ They shrieked as they wriggled towards me. I quickly jetted back and drew my sword._ "All right eels. You wanna go? Lets go."  
><em>

* * *

><p>I leaped up and tried to run to the edge of the boat, but I was jerked to a halt by a cord that I hadn't noticed was tied to my hands. "Ah! Wha!"The short man spluttered. "Inigo, go in after her!" The Spaniard, whose name was apparently Inigo, replied: "I don't swim." The short man turned to the giant. "I only doggy paddle." The giant mimed doggy paddling."GAH!"The short man exclaimed. He then ran down to the deck and yelled "Veer left!" I laughed and said, "Looks like you lost her!" That girl may not have been smart but she sure was brave. I felt pretty good until the short man worriedly said, "She's escaped right into the jaws of the eels, and if they get her than no one but the eels will be happy. Left! LEFT!" He shouted that last part up to Inigo.<p>

A strange, echoing sound started to drift across the water. "Do you know what that is, highness? Those are the shrieking eels. Don't believe me? Just wait. They always get louder when they're about to feed on human flesh." As he said it, a big, watery, snakelike thing slithered right past Buttercup. About Thirty yards away, a huge roiling mass of bubbles suggested many wriggling bodies below.

"If you swim back now, I promise, no harm will come to you. I doubt you'll get such an offer from the eels." The ship slowly closed in on her, but an eel was getting closer and closer and closer, its mouth opening wide...

* * *

><p>The eels closed in on me. I jetted around and slashed with my sword, but no matter how many I killed more just popped out of the pack. Finally, I was enveloped, I was bitten over and over, and eels were everywhere... but I kept slashing and hacking and eventually I was the last thing standing. exhausted, I swam over to the nearest boat and latched on, my last thought being: I. HATE. Eels.<p>

* * *

><p>WHAM! The giant slammed his fist down onto the eel's head, and then he plucked the soggy princess out of the water. "Next time, we'll leave you to the eels." The short man threatened. They turned the boat around and started to head in their previous direction, but whoever was following up was a decent sailor, because they were gaining.<p> 


End file.
